thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Thomas 64 DS - Nintendo DS
Super Thomas 64 DS is the tenth installment for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Peter Sam as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Toots as Toad *James as Wario *Spencer as Waluigi *Sir Topham Hatt as Clamity Clam *Cerberus as Bowser *Duncan as Bowser Jr. *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, Derek, and Troublesome Trucks as Goomba's, Koopa Troopa's, Koopa Football Players and Caterpillars *Casey Jones as Toadsworth *Murdoch as Donkey Kong *Toby as Diddy Kong *Toots as Oogtar *Singing Puppet Man as Mouser *S.C.Ruffey as Wizenhimer *Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Fergus, Bill, Ben, and The Narrow Gauge Engines as Mushroom People and Cavepeople *Diesel 10 as T-Rex *Gordon as Sergeant Kooperman *Merlin the Magician as Sultan Pasbah *Henry as Genie of Aladdin's Lamp *Duck as Herlock Sholmes Storyline: * The game begins where Thomas receives a letter from Emily, who invites him to come to her castle for a cake she has baked for him.[2] Thomas arrives at Emily's castle, along with Edward and James. The trio disappear as they enter the castle, and Salty, the game's camera operator, informs Peter Sam, of the disappearance. Percy explores Emily's castle to find Thomas, Edward, James, and Emily.[3] Scattered throughout the castle are paintings and secret walls, which act as portals to other worlds where Diesel 10 and his minions guard the Power Stars. After recovering most of the power stars and defeating Diesel 10's minions, Peter Sam acquires keys that access other areas of the castle, where he finds Mario and his friends captured. First, Peter Sam defeats Smudger and frees Thomas as they continue searching the castle to find more Power Stars. Second, Thomas defeats Hector and frees Edward who uses "invisibility power" to get James's key. Third, Edward defeats George and frees James using the key. Thomas and his friends then tackle three obstacle courses, with each ensuing a battle with Diesel 10. After defeating him twice, they receive a key that opens even more levels of the castle. After collecting 150 power stars, Thomas and his friends reach the highest area of the castle, where they ensue a final battle against Diesel 10. Eventually, after Diesel 10s defeat, Thomas and his friends return to Emily's castle, where they free Emily from a stained-glass window above the entrance. As a reward for saving Emily, she kisses Thomas on the nose and bakes the cake she had promised. The game ends when Thomas, Edward, Emily, Peter Sam, and James wave goodbye as Salty films and then flies away. A photo with Emily's cake then appears. Gallery: Thomas as Mario..png|Thomas as Mario Edward as Luigi..png|Edward as Luigi Peter Sam as Yoshi..png|Peter as Yoshi Rosie in her green bikini with yellow stripes..png|Rosie as Birdo Emily as Penelope Pitstop with roses..png|Emily as Princess Peach Molly as Princess Daisy..png|Molly as Princess Daisy Toots as The Insane Patient .png|Toots as Toad James as Polokus..png|James as Wario Spencer.png|Spencer as Waluigi Sir-Topham-Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Calmity Clam Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Bowser Koopa Duncan as The Magician..png|Duncan as Bowser Jr. Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, Derek, and Troublesome Trucks.png|Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, Derek, and Troublesome Trucks as Goomba's, Koopa Troopa's, Koopa Football Players and Caterpillars Brave_Engineer_1950.JPG|Casey Jones as Toadsworth Murdoch as Edward..png|Murdoch as Donkey Kong Toby as Callen Plumber..png|Toby as Diddy Kong Oliver as TipTup..png|Oliver as Oogtar b7a735d77af6b343b0812e962cb4836a.png|The Puppet Scotsman as Mouser S.C.Ruffey as Axel..png|S.C.Ruffey as Wizenhimer Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Fergus, Bill, Ben, and The Narrow Gauge Engines as Mushroom People and Cavepeople.png|Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Fergus, Bill, Ben, and The Narrow Gauge Engines as Mushroom People and Cavepeople Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as T-Rex Gordon as Donkey Kong..png|Gordon as Sergeant Kooperman MerlinDisney.gif|Merlin as Sultan Pasbah Henry as Clark..png|Henry as Genie of Aladdin's Lamp Duck as The Engineer..png|Duck as Herlock Shomles Category:UbiSoftFan94